


Strast [ Yuri Plisetsky One Shot Collection]

by DienQuin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DienQuin/pseuds/DienQuin
Summary: страсть /strâːst/ A Russian word that translates to passion.[Yuri Plisetsky x Reader]A drabble collection featuring the grumpy cat of Yuri on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky, and You (reader) in different scenarios.





	1. || A ||

This book was previously published as **_Odnoliub_** , a fanfiction about Yuri and an original character. However, because of my busy schedule, I realized that I didn't really have the time to write a long fanfiction at the moment, knowing that I still have another one on-going. So instead, I decided to just change this book into a collection of one shot. That way, it won't be much of a problem when it comes to updating since every chapter isn't exactly related to one another. With that being said, I hope you would still enjoy this for this is all I can offer for now.

~~~

Relationship with Yuri status: Strangers

~~~  
  


** Letter A is for Acquaintance  **

~~~  
  


With a perfectly landed triple-triple combo to wrap up your free skate, you left the rink after the awarding ceremony with a silver medal placed around your neck. On your second try at the Junior Grand Prix Final, it was satisfying to take second place. The first try having you placed only at the lowest part of the podium that is, not that it's bad.

Born and raised in a family whose careers revolve around economics and medicine, you would sometimes find yourself questioning if continuing your current career in the sports industry was really worth it. For you who only started skating since you were talented in it, not rooted in passion but simply in determination, there was this constant dilemma if you were simply wasting time on the sport than actually preparing for a real job in the future or if you had already found your purpose in life and just had to learn to love it.

In times when the internal conflict arises in you, it was the achievements you've gained that became a huge part of your reasoning to pursue the sport. Often telling yourself that as long as your coach was there to guide you, there was little to worry about your path in the future.

It was ironically funny however that just the day after the JGP Finals, your coach tells you that next year will be the last year she'll ever be your skating mentor, announcing that she'll be retiring earlier than expected due to her old age.

 **"Don't worry too much, my dear. I won't leave without making sure you are in good hands,"** she would often tell whenever she felt you were bugged by it as you sit side by side in the backseat of her car. Her driver taking the two of you to the ballet studio where you take extra training aside from the usual skating under a previous student of your coach and former prima ballerina of Bolshoi Ballet, Lilia Baranovskaya.

That time, however, the driver took the two to the training rink in Saint Petersburg called Sports Champions Club. Not really sure why yet continued to follow your coach as she walked in with a polite smile displayed on her wrinkly face, that was how you found yourself standing outside Yakov Feltsman's office.

 **"She can be one of the best, you said so yourself Feltsman,"** you heard your coach told at the other side of the room.

There were sounds of papers being shuffled together before a deep voice replied,  **"I know that. But I'm sure you know she still struggles when it comes to consistency with the programs and lacks a thing or two with her resolve to actually excel in this sport."**

 **"That is why I'm leaving her to you,"** was the firm retort the old lady gave. Yet not a second later receives a refusal from the man. **"And that is why I can't,"** you heard Yakov stated, his words seeming to be paired up with slow shaking of his head.

You let out a sigh at your end as the two continued to discuss your career as if you weren't just outside of the office. It was painfully awkward to listen to them, to be honest. Trying to ignore their voices yet ending up still overhearing every criticism they have for you and not really trusting every praise they sometimes let out.

**"...Besides, I have no time to take in a new student so I apologize, I really have to decline for now. You are well aware that Yuri Pliestsky will be entering his senior year next season. I need to focus on that rebellious kid if I want him not to end up like his senior who's so rash in making decision for himself."**

And at the mention of the name, it actually made sense to you why Yakov kept denying your coach. Not that you were actually expecting him to take you in that easily.

 _Yuri Plisetsky_. Two-time consecutive Junior World Champion and two-time consecutive Junior Grand Prix Final Champion, that is who Yuri Plisetsky is. He's the current rising star in the figure skating world, rumoured to be one of the youngest skaters to qualify for senior level.

You could still remember the first time you've watched a performance of his. It was in his first junior national championship, the one where you were also competing at. He was a natural on ice as if he was meant for it. Fluid movements accompanied by the music, not a single action out of place. The glides were gentle, the spins were stunning, and the jumps were powerful, one that seems to crave for attention and prove everyone watching him that he can exceed expectations.

You admired him as a skater, no doubt. However, after an encounter with him that included an accidental bump, a distasteful 'watch where you're going, hag' at your direction, and step on your ego figuratively (not that you would actually admit the last one), you knew that the admiration was only present whenever he's on ice.

Off the ice, he was the Russian Punk. Outside of the rink, he was a little shit that can be too self-centred for his own good. And you knew first hand, based on that single encounter, that he was not the type of person you would like to get yourself involve with. The only way the two of you can actually get along was for sarcasm and irk to play hand in hand with tolerance, and you know yourself that patience wasn't really one of your virtues.  
  


So for Lilia to call for you to her office during one of your ballet trainings, months after your coach offered you as a student to Yakov (which didn't really end up that bad for he actually decided to think about it), and find the blond guy inside leaning against the wall in front of her desk, you had an inkling of what this could be about.

And as she made the two of you approach her desk at the same time, it doesn't really take a genius to understand the outcome of this as Lilia announced, **"From now on, Yuri will be staying at my house and will be using the ballet studio as well for his own ballet training. So I expect the two of you to get along or at least work separately at peace."**

And just as she finished, her gaze then landed on Yuri who let out a sharp sigh with a rolled his eyes before turning to you with the most indifferent expression. With a professional tone, he stated, **"Delighted to make your acquaintance,"** as he held out his hand just a polite distance from you.

It took you a moment to regain posture in surprise of seeing him acting mannerly and all, in contrast with his usual coarse self. Studying his outstretched hand for second before taking it into a handshake, you push the thoughts of his hand being slightly rough that seemed to suit his personality as you responded, **"Likewise,"** with a small smile on your lips.


	2. || B ||

Relationship with Yuri status: **_Acquaintance_**

~~~  
  


**Letter B is for Ballet**

~~~

It was a little after midday and you were scheduled to have ballet training after skating practice today. Walking in with a duffle bag swung on your shoulder with a separate bag tied to it for your skates, you made your way along the hallways of Lilia's ballet studio, the very one that is connected to her own house. Passing by the only open and occupied studio, you heard a stern female voice from the inside.

 **"No! You're doing it wrong. Again!"** with a clap of hands as the background melody stopped, **"From the beginning,"** was the instructions. A loud groan echoed from the room to the hallway as the music once again began to play.

Out of curiosity, you halted just by the open glass door to take a peek. Inside was Yuri Plisetsky, blond hair tied half-up yet most of his hair still in the way of his sight. He was doing the fourth position, shifting to a plié position a second later, stepping a little too inside, with both arms open before bringing his arms together in front as he made a double pirouette.

Even with Lilia giving out remarks on his faults as she stood by the hand bars, you won't deny how Yuri was doing quite better than you expected. He was light on his feet, having a good amount of distance and height on his leaps. However, he seemed to struggle with letting go of too much control of his movements that somehow displeased Lilia a lot.

Despite his graceful movements and the air of classiness the scene gave off, though, you couldn't help but laugh a bit too loud as you saw the expression that remained on his face the moment he was asked to start over again.

His brows were knitted together in a scowl, eyes rolled skywards and his jaw clenching to every criticism he receives from the former prima ballerina. His expression was of annoyance mixed with exhaustion as he puffed out tired breaths.

 **"How comical,"** you mumbled in between chuckles, shaking your head slightly before deciding that you had your fun and it was now time to head to the changing rooms to get into your own ballet attire, but not without a grin still on your lips.

Unknown to you, however, was that the sound of your laugh somehow got the said blond's attention. On one of his turns, he caught a glimpse of you by the door before you walked away, a slight blush dusted his cheeks, a shade deeper than the flush he already had from the fatigue.

He wasn't the type to be easily distracted and even if he was, he could easily ignore it before it actually causes him trouble. The thing with you, however, he doesn't really know but the moment your giggles enticed his attention, his movements unintentionally halted.

Maybe it was because he thought you were laughing at him because of Lilia's continues criticism? Or maybe it was just the sound of your laughter somehow reminded him of childhood with his grandpa? Either way, the disturbance you caused him cost him another reprimanding from Lilia.

Minutes later after changing into a proper ballet attire and doing some stretching of your own, you head back to the studio Yuri was occupying. Coincidentally, the second you reached for the glass door to push it was the same moment the blond pulled it open.

If this was a drama or an anime, the force would have caused you to fall over and Yuri would have been there to catch you like a cliché scene it was. However, this wasn't the case and you were clever enough to let go of the handle before getting pulled in and stepping aside to let both Lilia and him out.

 **"Yakov will be here in less than an hour, Yuri. So it's best you take a shower and prepare now and just relax as you wait for him later,"** the black haired lady told as she dismissed him before her glancing at you.

As if acknowledging your presence, she then ordered, **"And you, start with the basics as always. I'll attend to you shortly."** Receiving a matched nod from the both of you in response to everything she told, she then went the opposite way Yuri took, heading to the shower room, while you entered the now empty studio.

Doing as you were told for the last ten minutes, you maintained an arabesque position, standing on one leg with the other turned out and extended straight behind you. With the mirror in front, you studied your own form before gracefully changing to a coupé to the back with foot pointed.

You were busy in your own little world of ballet that you failed to notice Yuri entering the studio himself, now changed into a pair of clothes suited for skating practice but without his animal printed jacket over it. His bluish-green eyes watched your every move as if looking for something as he leaned onto the wall near the door.

And as you elegantly turned on the bourrée, the long skirt you wore stunningly flowed along you're your movements as you came back in coupe position. In Yuri's mind, your movements screamed poise and classiness. He was rather surprised to see a small smile on your face as you danced ballet, a dance that he himself dubbed as a silence killer now, years after stopping the sport.

Though with every positive thing he noticed, none of it was he willing to tell out loud. Instead, he startled you with a comment of, **"Your elbows are hyperextended most of the time. One of your plies is too bouncy. Lastly, on the arabesque, you were leaning a bit too forward that you looked like a plane ready to land."**

The words that left his mouth didn't seem to bother him at all, as if criticizing someone that straightforwardly was as normal as telling everyone that the sky was blue.

Stopping your actions at his words, you let out an exasperated sigh, meeting his eyes through the mirror. **"Well, aren't you nice?"** you sarcastically told, plastering a smile that seemed to challenge the other person.

Receiving a 'tsk' plus rolling of eyes from him that irked you, you then continued, **"From someone who was under Lilia's constant scolding just now, you seem to know a lot that. Pretty ironic."**

Yuri's gaze seemed to harden as he pushed himself off of leaning back, fist clenching on his side before releasing it as he retorted, **"For someone who has been a student of that hag this long, you make the most common mistakes that it's actually pathetic."**

Feeling slighted, you turned completely to face him with an equal glare. Both of you showed no sign of backing down with your heads held high as if to look down at the other. No one said another word for at least half a minutes until the ice was broken with the both of you muttering the same word **.**

**_"Asshole."_ **

At the sound of the two of you uttering the same insult, smirks intuitively make way to your lips. It was followed by a low chuckle as you shake your head at the situation, gaze breaking for a moment before once again looking eye to eye.

 **"You're somewhat feistier than you look,"** he then admitted, hands placed back in the pockets of his jacket as he once again leaned back on the wall.

Raising an eyebrow at his opinion, **"And you're quite the jerk, as expected,"** you commented but with less of a bite than the first one.

He was about to voice out a reply, only to get interrupted by Lilia's calls. At the end of the hallway was where she stood, telling that Yakov was waiting for him outside. Grabbing his things that he had placed at his side, Yuri then turned to leave.

Though before completely going, he did flatter you a little by saying, **"I thought you were same as others, turns out you can be quite interesting when provoked, I guess,"**... well, if you can call that a compliment, maybe?


End file.
